Antlion (creature)
The Antlion , also called Ant Lion, is a recurring monster in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, appearing as both a common enemy and as a boss. They first appeared in Final Fantasy IV, though there's an enemy creature in Final Fantasy II called Anjigoku (ありじごく) given the same name in English. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Antlion is found around the large desert in Palamecia. It has a powerful physical attack that can cause Paralysis, along with an elemental weakness to Ice and Poison. Final Fantasy IV The Antlion dwells within the Antlion's Den near Damcyan Castle. The secretion it produces when laying eggs can become a Sand Pearl. Cecil, Edward, and Rydia have to go to the cave to obtain a Sand Pearl in order to heal Rosa from her desert fever. They reach the Antlion's nest, seemingly without any trouble, because the Antlion is usually docile and doesn't attack people. However, it attacks the party due to the influence which is making monsters aggressive, and they have to fight it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Antlion is an optional boss fought in the Crystals Tale in Damcyan Castle. These docile creatures overrun Damcyan because of the effects of the True Moon. Final Fantasy V While riding Boko in the merged world, Bartz and Krile fall into an Antlion (also known as Antolyon) pit. After defeating it, Faris helps them climb out. Antlion-ffv-ios.png|iOS/Android sprite. Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals The Antlion appears near the beginning of Episode 1 when Linaly and Hassam are traveling through the desert on the way to the Wind Shrine. The monster chases the two, who attempt to escape by chocobo, and almost kill them when Prettz comes to the rescue on his motorbike. He slices its head off, killing the Antlion and saving Linaly and Hassam. Final Fantasy IX The Antlion is a boss in a sand vortex near Cleyra and lures its prey into its grip with ease. It captures Prince Puck when the Alexandrian army attacks Cleyra. Antlions are also fought later if the party attempts to enter the Desert Palace through the wrong sand pits. Final Fantasy XI Antlions are a family of creatures of the insect order that are found in some zones that were added by the expansion ''Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia. Generally Antlions are not aggressive. There are also jugs that can be used by Beastmasters that summon Antlions as pets. ''Final Fantasy XII The Antlion is a mark in the Lhusu Mines. It made its den deep in the mines, where some local children had gotten lost. Additionally, after the battle with Air Cutter Remora, "Tonberry" communicates with "Antlion", who instructs him to withdraw. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Antlion is a common enemy, a non-elemental melee-type of Rank II. There also exists a red-colored Antlion, called the Antlion Queen, as a unique enemy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles An Antlion appears in the Lynari Desert as the stage boss, aided by a variety of Scorpions. It lives in a sandpit. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Antlions and the stronger Jawbreaker are regular enemies. FFTA Antlion Portrait.gif|Portrait. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Antlions are associated with the element of Earth, and have another variant, the Pit Beast. They also have the slightly disturbing abilities to Cannibalize an ally unit and spew bodily fluids to cause debuffs. Crystal Defenders Antlions appear as basic, weak enemies and are usually one of the first waves sent. The Final Fantasy Legend The Ant Lion is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the eleventh floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend II The Ant Lion is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Dimensions Antlion is an enemy family. *Antlion *Earth Eater Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Antlions from ''Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IX appear as enemies. FFRK Antlion FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy IV''. FFRK Antlion FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V''. FFRK Antlion FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. FFRK Antlion FFIV Stamp.png|Multiplayer stamp. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Antlion from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance appears with an Earth-elemental card. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' In , the appears as a Heartless boss in Agrabah that battles. It has a bug-like appearance, and is able to both burrow underground and create sandy whirlwinds. Etymology Trivia *Despite being considered docile creatures in Final Fantasy IV, all Antlions are hostile enemies and fought in every appearance they make. *While not a constant feature, Antlions are associated with attacking members of royalty. This includes Edward (prince of Damcyan) in Final Fantasy IV, Krile (princess of Bal) in Final Fantasy V, Puck (prince of Burmecia) in Final Fantasy IX and the children of Lady Niray (the wife of a lord) in Final Fantasy XII. de:Ameisenlöwe Category:Enemy families in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Recurring enemies